In Character
by kasadia
Summary: In which Ryoga tells Kaito to be more like a cat. Challengeshipping/Kairyo


**Title:** In Character  
**Pairing:** Challengeshipping/KaiRyo  
**Word Count: **811  
**Summary:** In which Ryoga tells Kaito to be more like a cat.  
**A/N:** Kaito is 7 and Ryoga's like 5 in this. Don't look at me I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this ;-;

Ryoga Kamishiro skipped to the door to knock. _Knock knock. _A tall man with blond hair opened the door.

"Ahh, Ryoga. Come on in. Kaito is still getting changed. He'll be out soon. In the mean time would you like anything to drink?" Kaito's father greeted. Ryoga shook his head, his tentacle locks bounced on his head, and he entered the apartment. Dr. Faker walked out of the room to call Kaito. Ryoga took a seat on the couch to wait out the dressing of his friend.

Today was Halloween. The most exciting day of the year. A day of free candy and all you had to say was 'trick or treat.' It was a true treat indeed, and every year Kaito and Ryoga would go door to door and say the magic words to be rewarded with sweetness greater than anyone's imagination.

Ryoga was dressed up as a shark. His costume was gray and white to match the skin of the great white shark. Ryoga's tiny head fit through the mouth of the shark costume, and he was going to get all the candy from all the nice women.

"BOO!" Kaito shouted, as he ran inside the room, scaring the younger boy causing him to fall off the couch. Ryoga rubbed his head while he took a look at Kaito. He was dressed in a tiger costume and had whiskers drawn on his face.

"You're mean, you didn't have to scare me," Ryoga pouted. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"That's only something a child like you would say!"

"Is not!"

Kaito rolled his eyes again and held out a clothed hand for his friend. Ryoga took it, and Kaito heaved him up. Dr. Faker bustled into the room and gave Kaito his candy bag. Then he shoved the boys out the door.

"Make sure you two don't get into trouble and be back before 9:20!" He called behind them and shut the door. The boys walked together in the fading sunset.

"It's getting dark," Ryoga observed.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Kaito smirked, and Ryoga shook his head.

"I'll crush any ghost that tries to eat me!" He exclaimed passionately thrusting his fist up to the sky. Kaito chuckled and ran off.

"If you can't find me, then the ghosts will get you!" He shouted, and he ran away from the other.

"Kaito!" Ryoga whined, refusing to chase after him. He stomped his foot and began looking after Kaito did not appear in sight again. He peeked under all the bushes and in all the trees and on every staircase in the neighborhood, yet he could still not find his friend. Ryoga stomped his foot again and shouted, "If you don't come out, I'm going trick-or-treating without you!" His voice echoed off the sky and upon receiving no answer he sat down on the ground stubbornly waiting for his friend.

_What if he already went trick or treating? _Ryoga was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the the devious laughter coming from behind him.

"BOO!" Kaito shouted, and he tackled Ryoga. Ryoga's high-pitched scream bounced off the corners of the world, and Kaito sat on him laughter.

"Kaito you meanie! Cats aren't suppose to act like that!" Ryoga shouted, as he squirmed from underneath Kaito. Kaito continued laughing, and he had shining tears brimming the corners of his eyes. "Get off me!" Ryoga shoved.

"No!" Kaito refused stubbornly. "How are cats suppose to act? If I'm a cat, I should be in character don't you think?" Kaito questioned leaning his face closer to Ryoga.

Ryoga pushed his face away before answering, "Cats are suppose to be warm and cuddly. They don't scream 'boo' at people. They do climb on people but are nice and lick them and like to be petted. Now get off me!"

"So if I do all this then I'll be a cat?" He murmured. Ryoga nodded, and Kaito smirked, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Kaito immediately changed his position, so he was laying on Ryoga. He trapped Ryoga arms to his sides and snuggled closer to the boy.

"Get off me!" Ryoga struggled to get free. Kaito shook his head and snuggled even closer to Ryoga.

"I'm suppose to be a cat, remember? And cats are warm and cuddly and then climb on people and lick them." Kaito licked Ryoga's cheek, and Ryoga attempted to break free but was unsuccessful.

"Get off me I don't want your cooties!" Ryoga screamed. "Cooties cooties cooties! Kaito has cooties!" Kaito flushed, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I do not!"

"Only people with cooties lick other people!"

Kaito made a face and got off of Ryoga. Kaito glared at him, and he glared right back.

"I do not have cooties."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

And the boys walked off together to complete their trick-or-treating. 


End file.
